


The Assistant

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: The aftermath of Vibe and Gypsy's fight at CatCo.





	

The assistant watched as the man with the googles and the leather clad woman vanished into what appeared to be a whirlpool in mid-air in shock.

“Is it me or is this city getting weirder?” She asked herself from her crouching position behind cover, as others raced around the office floor in shock.

"Hello?" She heard a voice behind her and looked up to see James Olsen stood there, hands on hips as he surveyed the damage to his office.

“What happened here?” He asked, looking at what appeared to be a warzone inside CatCo itself.

“Honestly, Mr Olsen, I have no idea. This city is just getting weirder and weirder.” The assistant stated, she honestly had no clue what was going on in National City anymore, since Supergirl revealed herself nearly two years ago, everything in this city had gone insane.

“What did you see?” He asked her, wincing slightly.

The bruises from his most recent fight as Guardian had taken its toll, and with Kara now knowing that he’s Guardian and threatening to stop him, James felt a bit out of it at the minute. ( _Have only seen the clips of the reveal and the Vibe/Gypsy fight, not the full episodes yet, so if they have another scene after the reveal between James and Kara, this one-shot will ignore it_ )

“There was a flash of light, and suddenly two people appeared, out of this portal like thing.”

“Portal?” James asked, suddenly alert. More people from this Earth-1 that Kara had told him about?

“Yeah, a man in goggles and a woman in leather, they started fighting and she opened another portal by the desk, she threw him into it and then jumped in herself.”

The assistant explained, wondering how this had become the new normal and why Olsen wasn’t more shocked by this.

‘I forgot, he’s friends with Superman, this is probably his normal.’ She thought to herself as James looked deep in thought.

“Thanks, I’ll see if we can follow it up.” James stated, talking more to himself now. “I’ll get to work on organising a clean up here.” He said, looking once more at the assistant who was beginning to back out of the room. “Don’t tell anyone else what you saw here, and I’ll give you a raise.” James stated, the woman nodding at him.

National City may be weird, but if her pay was going to rise because of all of this, who was she to complain about it? Just as long as she didn’t end up going into the next portal to who knows where?


End file.
